


One is the Loneliest Number

by iRockYourSocks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, implied Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but there were two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One is the Loneliest Number

Two.

There were two in the beginning, two children exposed to the horrors of war too young. There were two, stuck in their frozen wasteland of tundra, too concerned about whether or not they had new furs or enough food to last through the dark months of winter than the war raging in the Earth Kingdom. Of course, they had down time, him to train as a warrior and her to imagine a day where she could control the water with a simple flick of her wrist, but those are a child’s dream, and they were much too old in their youthful bodies for such wishful thinking and imaginings.

Then there were three.

He was reborn of ice and wind, a spot of sun in her everlasting winter. He brought something to her life that was missing: fun. She hadn’t been that happy about life since the day it snowed black, and it was a nice distraction from reality.

And then the ships came carrying men in red, and her sunshine was ripped away from her.

So she took her brother and followed the sunny path to her destiny.

Four was a hard number for her.

Four. Four meant completion, a full set, but there hadn’t been four since her mother died, not really three since her father left to fight. Four was such a rough concept, as rugged as the dirty, barefoot girl that felt rather than saw, waited and listened. Water clashed with earth, found equal ground, learned how to coexist.

She didn’t like five, wanted that traitorous jerk gone, but the benefits of his presence helped heighten their chances of victory, so she grudgingly accepted him into the group. He wasn’t as spoiled as she remembered, but his temper was still as hot as the embers in the ever burning fire place.

She thought she could never forgive him, and she would never forget what he did, but the day he let her make her own choice when nobody else would, that was the day she let her shoulders relax.

And she was happy.

There were six in total, and she never knew how much she needed the people that were total strangers less than a year ago.

Happiness is so relative, so fleeting, and it could only last so long.

There were five, her, Aang, and the kids, and she was beginning to think that five might be a lucky number for her.

But then there were five, because her sun had set and was reborn into a child of the moon.

The numbers, the numbers just wouldn’t stop dropping, and the pang in her chest she felt at every funeral was crippling her, but she had to live, live for her family and everybody else who needed her-

-because one is truly the loneliest number.

Only, she isn’t alone, because there are two, just not the original two.

And when she sees his golden gaze, aged and beautiful with the sunset like they were when she forgave him all those years ago.

She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, I don't know what this is


End file.
